Seagallop
|map=Kanto Vermilion City Map.png }} The Seagallop (Japanese: シーギャロップごう Seagallop) ferries are a series of boats in which transport the from Vermilion City to or between the Sevii Islands and back. In addition, they are the only means of accessing Navel Rock and Birth Island in FireRed and LeafGreen (in , where these two locations in the Sevii Islands are also present, the S.S. Tidal is the means used instead for transporting the player to and from the islands). Ferries There are seven different Seagallop ferries, all of which are referred to as Seagallop Hi-Speed (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード), followed by a number. Before boarding a Seagallop ferry, a sailor will announce the model of the ferry, which varies according to the ferry's destination and port of origin. The following is a listing of the various models: * Seagallop Hi-Speed 7 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード７) takes the to any of the Sevii Islands (except Navel Rock and Birth Island) from Vermilion City and vice versa; it also takes the player back to Vermilion City from Navel Rock or Birth Island. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 6 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード６) takes the from any island in one of the three Sevii Islands groups to any island in one of the other two groups. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 2 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード２) takes the between , , and Three Islands. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 3 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード３) takes the between and Five Islands. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 5 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード５) takes the between and Seven Islands. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 10 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード１０) takes the from Vermilion City to Navel Rock. * Seagallop Hi-Speed 12 (Japanese: シーギャロップハイスピード１２) takes the from Vermilion City to Birth Island. Access to the Sevii Islands After defeating Blaine and obtaining the at Cinnabar Gym, the will receive a Tri-Pass from Bill, allowing / to travel to and from One Island, Two Island, and Three Island. After defeating the Pokémon League, if the player visits Celio at the Pokémon Network Center in on One Island, he will ask for a and a for his Network Machine. After the National Pokédex is received by the player and the Ruby returned to Celio, he takes the Tri-Pass and upgrades it to a Rainbow Pass, allowing access to all of the Sevii Islands so the player can find the Sapphire. Tickets In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Seagallop first appeared in Now You See Me..., where , , and boarded the ferry at the Vermilion Harbor for One Island. During the entire chapter, the Seagallop was used by the main characters and Ultima as their main way of moving from Sevii Island to another. Seagallop reappeared briefly in Epilogue as one of the ships transporting masses of people, including Ultima, Lorelei, Celio, , Mr. Fuji, Baoba, and Green's parents, to visit the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=海烈焰馬號 Hǎilièyànmǎ Hào (Taiwan) 希加罗普号 Xījiāluōpǔ Hào (Mainland China) |de=Seesprint-Fähre |fr=Fleche des Mers |es=Surcamar Veloce |it=Pokéscafo |ko=시갤럽호 Seagallop Ho |vi=Tàu Sea Gallop }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Sevii Islands Category:Transportation de:Seesprint-Fähre es:Islas Sete#Surcamar Veloce it:Pokéscafo ja:シーギャロップごう zh:海烈焰马号